Love Prevails
by cookie-cutter-rockstar
Summary: When Nate asks Mitchie to go on tour with him and his band, every minute they spend together reveals feelings they never thought was possible. Could there be romance in the Connect 3 tour bus? Nitchie! TITLE HAS CHANGED!
1. Prologue

**Well hello there people of fanfiction. This is my new story, it's been floating around in my head for a very long time now and it's been bugging me so I thought I'd write it. I'm putting Falling Over Me on hiatus because I just simple don't have the motivation for that story and I just really have no ideas for it but I hope I can get back to it in the new year. **

**Hope you enjoy the prologue.**

**

* * *

**

** Title:** You Belong With Me

**Pairings: **Caitlyn/Jason, Tess/Shane, Nate/OC, one more but it's a secret.

**Summary: **Mitchie and Nate have been best friends since they were in the 5th grade. But when Mitchie is asked to go on tour with Connect 3, they spend every minute of the day together and begin to realise that the feelings they had for each are not what they thought. Inspired by You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hey my names Mitchie Torres and I'm 19 years old. I live in Boston, Massachusetts in my own two story house, which I rent. I moved here from just two blocks away because basically my parents kicked me out! No I'm totally kidding, I moved out because I felt that it was time for me to fly the nest, so to speak and plus my mom and dad had decided to move to Vermont so they could be closer to my Grandma. They took my twin siblings Hallie and Nathan, which is kinda ironic seeing as though my best friend has a name that is kinda similar, with them. Anyways I'm straying from the point here, what was I saying? Oh yeah siblings. Hallie and Nathan are 10 years younger than me making them 9 for those of you that couldn't work it out!

I go to Berklee College of Music where I am majoring in music composition and song writing. I have another 3 years left to go as I have already been there for a year and have unfortunately already suffered a midterm but passed! With flying colours I might add.

I have many friends that I love to pieces especially Nathanial West, yes girls do not faint I said Nate West but I'll talk more about him later. I am also friends with one of Nate's band mates Jason Delaney, I will now pause for you girls to scream...are you done? Great. Caitlyn Geller his girlfriend of nearly 3 years now and Peggy Dupree who I met at college on my first day.

Nate, my best friend and also my neighbour, is in a band called Connect 3 although I'm sure you already know that. They started out nearly 2 years ago and have become a big success all over the world. Right now they have just come back from a sold out tour across the states and Europe. I was lucky enough to tag along on a few of their concerts nearby. The band consists of Nate, Jason and, gag, Shane Gray, can you tell I hate him? Is it that obvious? Well could you blame me after what he did to me?

I suppose I better explain why I hate him so much. Well, we went to high school together all of us did me, Nate, Jase, Caitlyn and Shane. Back then I had another friend Tess Tyler but now we aren't friends. Me and Shane went out for about a year, and I was madly in love with him, how stupid was I right? Well, I went to go see him after I finished work at Barney's, I walked straight in like I normally would, said hi to Teresa, Shane's mom, and went straight up to his room and then that's when it all went downhill, I found him making out with one of my best friends. Yep you guessed it Tess Tyler. I walked out of that house ran home and he didn't even try and stop me. So you can see why I hate him and Tess right? Once I got home I destroyed everything that he had ever given me and everything that reminded me of him, I haven't spoken to him since that day and hope that I will never be forced to do so again. Moving on from this morbid subject.

In my spare time, when I'm not studying I like to sing, write music, listen to music, play my guitar and cook for all my friends. My favourite meal to make is Lasagne, it's a secret family recipe that all my friends and family love, they all come over to mine at least once a week for lasagne, well everybody excluding Shane and Tess of course.

Well now you have an insight into the boring life of Mitchie Lexi Rose Torres. Stick around you might get to know more.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review so I know what you all think about it! Stay tuned for the first chapter which I am just about to start to write. **

**-cookie-cuuter-rockatar-**

**xoxo**


	2. Drama, Pillow Fights and Flashbacks

**Hey, sorry this took so long I've had lots to do for college before christmas break and had literally no time to write but I hope this is worth the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

_Drama, Pillow Fights and Flashbacks_

* * *

It was a cool summer's night here in Boston, Massachusetts. Friday night dinner had been over for almost an hour and all the dishes had been done and put away thanks to a little help from Nate. Now all that was left to do was relax and get ready for a long weekend of getting the endless amounts of assignments I have due over the next couple of weeks done but right now I just wanted to relax and play my guitar.

The soft breeze was flowing through my window, whisking the curtains around as if they had a life of their own. I looked up and felt the cool breeze wash across my face like a wash cloth. My serene, peaceful moment was interrupted with the loud slamming of a nearby door. I snapped my eyes open and knew exactly what the noise was. I could see directly into Nate's room from where I was sat, our houses were directly in line with each other's and you could see directly into each other's windows. Nate had walked into his room, slamming his door in frustration on the way in; he had his hand to his ear so I guessed that he was on the phone, most likely to his girlfriend Brooke, whom I hated. They had been having problems for a while, mostly because she disagreed with the fact that Nate's best friend is a girl, that girl being me. Brooke was the jealous type.

I moved over to the window and pushed it open a little more so I could hear how the conversation was going, it was easier for me to do that than wait for Nate to tell me himself like he normally would. I went back over to my bed put my guitar down and pulled the little whiteboard and pen out of my top drawer. Just as I turned back to the window, Nate was getting more and more frustrated.

"You know what Brooke, just do what you want, I'm tired of all your crap!" Nate yelled down the phone and snapped it shut launching it across his room and onto his bed. He turned to the window and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did after an argument with Brooke. You spend so much time with a person you generally start to pick up little bits of their body language.

I quickly scribbled '_You Ok?' _onto the whiteboard and turned it to Nate, tapping on the window a little to get his attention. When he heard the tap he snapped his head up and quickly read the message, giving me a weak smile he reached for his own whiteboard and pen. This was a regular occurrence for us, you'd think that we'd just open the window and talk but we preferred having a little fun to liven up our Friday nights after Friday night dinner was done. Nate took the pen and scribbled his own words down on the whiteboard then turned it to me.

'_Couldn't be better' _I raised an eyebrow and wiped off the previous message and replaced it with a new one, '_Brooke?', _I turned it to him and he shook his head as he wiped away his message to replace it with a new one, _'How did you know?' _At this point we normally gave up and just opened the window and just talked. And that is exactly what I did.

"So what happened this time?" I asked gearing up for a full blown rant from Nate. He rubbed his hand around the back of his neck signalling he was yet again frustrated.

"I called her when I got in. We haven't been out for dinner together for a while so I thought why not go out to dinner so I asked her and she said yeah, so she wanted to know if we could do it next Friday but obviously I can't because of Friday night dinner and that's when it all started. She started accusing me of cheating on her and that I spend so much time with you that I forgot all about her and then she started saying stuff about you and that's when I lost it! I don't care who she is no one gets away with talking about my best friend like that no way!" I smiled at him; I loved how he was so protective of me, at times it made me laugh.

"Nate, I'm sorry I'm causing a lot of trouble between you and Bro – " I didn't get to finish my sentence as Nate cut me off

"Don't you be sorry for her being a spoilt brat, it's not your fault that she thinks you and I can't be friends!" he said sincerely, I smiled weakly at him again. As much as I hated Brooke, I still felt guilty that I was causing a rift between the two of them, she could never accept that Nate was friends with me, she always thought that she was his one and only. "God she just makes me so MAD!" he punched the window frame splitting his knuckle in the process, he instantly regretted it. A smear of blood was left on the wall where his fist had come into contact with it; Nate's flawless face crumpled up in pain as he held his hand in the other hand and cradled it, cursing under his breath.

"Nate you idiot what did you do that for!" I said climbing down from the window seat, "Don't move, I'm coming over!" I walked away not waiting for an answer, I grabbed my guitar from my bed and keys from my nightstand and made my way downstairs to Nate's house. Once I was out into the cool night air, I turned and locked the door, you could never be too careful in this neighbourhood. I made my way over to Nate's and let myself in with the key he gave me for emergencies although I used it all the time. I ran to the kitchen and collected the first aid box from the cupboard and went upstairs to Nate's room where he was still sat in the window cradling his hand and wincing in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop punching walls?" I said dropping my guitar on his bed alongside his own, "Come on bathroom," I said moving towards the bathroom, Nate following close behind.

"Why did you bring your guitar?" Nate asked as he closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it waiting for me to treat his wound,

"Because we need to cheer you up!" I said as I turned on the hot water filling the sink, I added a tiny amount of alcohol to the water so I could sterilize the wound before I did anything else.

"Mitchie I don't need cheering up!" I scoffed as I dipped a cotton ball into the water and squeezed it to get rid of the excess water,

"Excuse me, who's hand am I patching up?" I pressed it to his knuckle and he winched as it stung the gash.

"Ouch!" I tutted,

"You baby!" I pressed a little harder this time and wiped around his knuckle collecting all the blood that was left behind.

"Am not!" I raised an eyebrow at him as he winched again when I pressed a new cotton ball to the gash.

"All done, you can stop crying now Nate!" I said laughing. Big mistake. He reached his hand into the water in the sink and splashed the water at me forgetting that there was alcohol in the water. The water went into my eye and made them sting badly. "Nate, there's alcohol in that water you idiot, now it's in my eye!"

"Oops, sorry Mitch!" he let the water out of the sink and went to get a towel for my eyes, I ran the cold water and splashed it into my eyes rinsing out the alcohol. "Here," he handed me the towel and I dabbed at my eyes. They felt better instantly.

"Come on music time!" I said dragging him to his room. I grabbed my guitar and took my song book out of my back pocket and put it on Nate's bed open at the page I wanted. I had written it a while ago when I found out about Shane and Tess. Nate sat beside me and glanced at my lyrics, "It's meant to be a duet, the bit in blue is what you're supposed to sing , the pink is mine and green in both of us," I pointed to the relevant parts then began to show him the chords for the melody I had made it up, it was basically the same 4 chords over and over again with only 2 changes for the chorus. "1...2...3...4" I counted out the beat and we both began playing, after Nate had practiced over and over again.

(**AN: Nate/**_Mitchie/_Both_)_

**Yeah**  
_Woah_

I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are.

I sang first as it was my song after all I should be able to sing a verse of my own song first. I stopped and carried on playing to let Nate begin his part.

**We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change**  
**  
And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go**

Nate finished his part and I began my next part that I had decided was the chorus.

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her **

I jumped in with Nate and sang the rest of the chorus. Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm  
**With every strike of lightning**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

_Maybe I should give up.  
_

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm  
**

My voice got stronger as I got into the song and finally listened to the subconscious message in the song.

_Trying to keep the lights from going out  
_  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.

We finished the song and stopped playing guitars. I looked down at my feet trying not to let the tears I felt welling in my eyes to spill over. Nate noticed as he usually would and pulled me into a hug, this happened a lot every now and again there would be a point where something would trigger the memories of seeing them in _his_ room that night.

-**Flashback-**

_I walked into Shane's house like I usually would on a Friday night. Friday night was usually date night but he cancelled this week because he had a project due for one of his classes and he hadn't even started it yet so I planned to surprise him and come over to see if I could help. _

_Teresa was sat on the sofa with Mark, her husband and Shane's step-father, I walked into the living room, and spoke up, _

"_Hey Teresa, how are you?" I asked leaning on the back of the sofa. _

"_Hey Mitchie, I'm fine thanks, you?" she smiled as she saw me, I waved at Mark and he returned the gesture. _

"_I'm good, just trying to get these assignments done for college. Shane home? I thought I'd surprise him," I asked, turning to make my way upstairs. _

"_Yeah, he's in his room studying!" I nodded and made my way upstairs. _

_As I neared Shane's room, I could hear a girl's voice that I recognised but couldn't quite pin down. I stood at the door for a second and it was quiet so I thought it was probably the TV downstairs. I reached for the door handle receiving an electric shock as my hand came into contact with the round, gold, door handle. The shock went along my arm to my shoulder as quickly as it had happened it stopped._

_I turned the handle and opened the door but what was behind the door made my heart plummet from my chest right down to my toes. On the other side of the door was my boyfriend, Shane Gray, laying on his bed making out with one of my best friends, Tess Tyler. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I swallowed while I watched in horror as Shane was continuing to kiss Tess, unaware of my presence. _

"_S-S-Shane?" My voice was barely a whisper; I cleared my throat loudly mustering some confidence from the anger bubbling inside me. This stopped them and they looked up at me, I looked at Shane's perfect face and tears instantly fell from eyes as I looked from one to the other Tess had an extremely guilty look on her face while Shane just sat there staring avoiding my eyes._

_The anger was still bubbling up inside me as I walked over to Shane, raised my hand and swiped it across his cheek, jerking his head sideways. Once my hand hit his cheek I instantly felt better. I turned to take one last look at Tess and left. _

"_Mitchie!" I heard Tess shout after me but she didn't follow. Neither did Shane, I guess the slap said it all. I stormed down the stairs taking two at a time not wanting to stay in the house any longer, I grabbed the front door handle wrenched it open and ran as fast as I could. _

_I didn't know where I was running to but all I knew was that I had to get as far away from Shane as possible. I continued running until I couldn't breathe, I noticed that I had reached the park and plopped down on a bench in front of the small lake. I sat and sobbed looking out over the moonlight dancing off the rippling surface of the water. _

_Once my sobs had subsided, I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my contacts until I found Shane and Tess I pressed delete, erasing their names from my life. Once I had done that I pressed speed dial 2. Nate. He answered on the second ring._

"_Hey Mitch," he said happily,_

"_Nate?" he could hear the sobs in my voice. _

"_Mitchie what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice straight away. I sobbed for about a minute before I could answer. "Ok, it doesn't matter just tell me where you are and I'll come get you!" _

"_The Lake," I choked out. _

"_I'll be there in 5, do not move from that spot!" he said seriously. The phone line went dead and I sobbed some more. I waited 5 agonizingly long minutes until I heard a car pull up in a lookout spot almost 800 yards from where I was sitting. I was praying that it was Nate. A dark figure ran towards me and as it got nearer I could pick out the chiselled features of Nate's face, panic written across his face. His curly black hair swayed from side to side on the top of his head. _

_As soon as he got to me I was in his arms, sobbing more than before. I clutched onto his jacket for comfort. _

"_Mitchie?" he pulled me away from him so he could look at my face. "What happened?" he moved my hair out of my face and looked me in the eye pleading me to tell him. _

"_Shane...cheated..." I couldn't breathe because the sobs were getting too much for me, "With Tess!" I finally managed to get out. Rage spread across Nate's face and the hands that were gripping onto the top part of my arms balled up into fists. _

"_I'm going to kill him!" Nate spat and at that moment I didn't even care if he meant it or not. _

_I remember that day clearly and I wish I could forget it. _

_**-End Flaskback-**_

Nate pulled me away from him and looked at me, he reached up to my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled,

"You ok, or do I need to get a bucket?" Nate laughed, I punched his arm playfully and began to laugh along with him, "I'll take that as a yes then, I have something that'll make you feel better, I wrote it last night, it's sort of a present for you to say thank you for being my friend, I know sounds really girly but anyway just listen." He picked up his guitar and started to strum, he opened his mouth to sing and his sweet melodic voice came out.

_I pick up all your tears_

_Throw 'em in the back seat_

_And leave without a second glance _

_somehow I'm to blame _

_For this never ending race track you call life,_

_So turn right, into my arms _

_Turn right, you won't be alone, _

_You might, _

_Fall of this track sometimes, _

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

Nate stopped singing to pause to play the guitar before he went back to the next verse. He looked down at his hands gliding over the strings and then drew in a breath and looked at me before starting to sing again.

_Driving all your friends out_

_it's just me that cannot follow_

_And soon you will be on your own_

_Somehow I'm to blame _

_for this never ending race track you call life_

_So turn right, into my arms _

_Turn right, you won't be alone, _

_You might, _

_Fall of this track sometimes, _

_Hope to see you at the finish line_

A tear snaked its way down my cheek at the beauty of the song. I wiped it away quickly before he noticed but I'm still sure he did.

_I did all I could _

_And I gave everything _

_But you had to go your way_

_And that world was not for me _

_So turn right, into my arms_

_Turn right, you won't be alone_

_You might, fall off this track sometimes_

_Hope to see you at the finish line _

Nate finished his song and I stared at him blinking back tears ,

"Nate that was beautiful," I paused collecting my thoughts before I opened my mouth, "You really wrote that for me?"

"Yeah, it's basically a song that I wrote to say that whenever you need me I'll be there," My eyes welled up again,

"Aww Nate," I leaned over to hug him "Love ya Curly Sue!" I chuckled as did Nate,

"Love you too M-Dog!" I chuckled again. They may seem stupid nicknames but when we came up with them we were in 5th grade, just kids, we didn't know any better.

Our best friend moment was rudely interrupted by Nate's cell ringing loudly, the sound of Stevie Wonders Superstition bounced off the walls, Nate moved away from me to answer it.

"What do you want Shane?" Nate never really got on with Shane anymore since that night and Shane tried not to upset Nate since he almost broke Shane's nose the last time.

I could hear Shane's voice on the other end but couldn't make out what he was saying,

"I'm at home with Mitchie, what's so important that you had to disturb my Friday night?" he paused to wait for an answer. I heard a reply but still couldn't hear what was said, "I've been over at Mitchie's and didn't take my phone, Shane just get to the point already!" Nate rolled his eyes at me as I chuckled. Shane answered quickly not wanting to get yet another punch in the nose. "Alright I'll be there at 10 tomorrow morning...yes Shane...SHANE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nate slammed the phone shut and proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighed and looked up at me, "I have to go into the studio at 10 tomorrow, fancy keeping me company, I don't think I could stand being around Shane and Jason for a whole day with no one to talk to," he asked I nodded. I loved going to the studio with Nate, I got to see how everything worked and I got to hang out with Caity!

"Sure!"

"Great be ready at 8:30, we'll grab some coffee at Coffee Chaos before we go!" Coffee Chaos was our favourite coffee house in the whole of Boston, whenever we wanted coffee we'd make the 20 minute trip just to get coffee when there was a coffee place about a mile down the street.

"Awesome, well I better be going if I'm going to be up early!" I said standing to go to the door,

"Mitch, 8:30 is not early!"

"Yes it is! There isn't even an 8:30am there's just an 8:30pm!"

"You're so lazy Mitchie!"

"Yeah what's your point?" Nate laughed at me.

"Just get out!" Nate laughed again, hanging his head as if he'd given up,

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady!"

"Well we'd have no problem there then you're not a lady!" I opened my mouth wide in mock shock, Nate repeated these actions. I grabbed a pillow off Nate's bed and hit him square on the head before he'd even seen it coming. "Hey! Watch the do!"

"Nate you're such a girl," I hit him over the head again,

"I'm more woman than you!" I laughed at his mistake, "Wait that didn't come out right!" by now I was literally laid on the floor clutching my stomach from the pain of laughing. I tried to speak but just couldn't stop laughing. "Ok Mitch you can quit laughing now!" Nate said trying not to laugh himself. "Mitchie, stop it!" Nate laughed more and soon Nate was laid on his bed clutching his stomach also in hysterics.

After about 10 minutes of laughing Nate finally stopped and hit me with another of his pillows.

"Ok Mitch I think we're all laughed out now!" I hit him back and soon we we're raged into a full blown pillow war. "Oh it's on Torres!"

"Bring it West!" I challenged, hitting him once again with the baby blue pillow I had in my possession.

An hour later we were done, spread on the living room floor stray feathers lying around us out of breath from running.

"Well Nate I think it's safe to say that this is the best Friday night I have ever had!"

"I can second that!" Nate rose up from his position on the floor getting to his feet then offering his hand out to help me up. Once I was on my feet, Nate looked around his living room. "Hey there's something different about this room but I can't quite put my finger on it," Nate pondered. I looked around not noticing anything new.

"Umm, could it be the few dozen feathers on the carpet?" I asked,

"No," Nate paused for a second scratching his head and looking around the room sceptically, "Oh it's these pictures did you put them there?" it suddenly clicked in my brain. A month or two after Nate had left to go on tour, I went into his house to check everything was alright and noticed that none of the rooms in his house displayed any pictures whatsoever. So I went out and bought at least 30 bucks worth of photo frames and spent another 30 bucks on getting pictures of various sizes printed to display around Nate's home to liven things up. The only pictures I had were ones of us when we were kids, last summer with Jason, Peggy and Caity, the band before me and Shane got together and Nate and my brother and sister. I chose some of the nicer prints got some blown up and framed them, then the next couple of days I spent cleaning and finding places to leave the pictures. Nate had been back a week and had only just noticed. Ugh boys.

"Yeah, I thought your house looked a little bland without any pictures so I thought I'd get some printed and put them out while you were gone so that when you came back your house felt more like a home. I bet that tour bus of yours doesn't feel as homely. Plus I noticed that you don't have _any _pictures of us displayed anywhere in your house!" I pouted playfully,

"Mitch have you seen the wall near my bunk on the tour bus?" I shook my head, "The whole wall is literally covered in pictures of me and you, Me, you, Hallie and Nathan and there's like one of me and the band and one of me and Brooke but I never really thought about putting pictures up here 'cos I spend most of my time on that tour bus than I do here!"

"Oh." That was all I said when I had processed all the information that had passed through my brain.

"But thanks Mitch, it definitely does feel more like home now!" Nate studied all the pictures and then sat on his sofa. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and noticed that it was nearly midnight. I needed to get home.

"Oh my gosh Nate it's nearly midnight I better go back next door and go to bed if you want me to be ready at 8:30!" Nate chuckled

"Ok Mitch, I'll walk you to your door!" Nate got up from the couch and walked me to my front door, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I turned around to face Nate,

"Now don't go punching anymore walls tonight I don't want to have to come over again later to patch up another split knuckle!"

"Ok Mitch I won't!" I smiled

"Goodnight Nate!"

"Night Mitch" with that I closed the door and headed upstairs for a good 7 hours worth of sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The songs used were Before the Storm by The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus and Turn Right also by The Jonas Brothers. Please review it'll make my christmas.**

**Merry Chritmas to all of you that celebrate it and A Happy New Year.**

**-cookie-cutter-rockstar-**


	3. Peter Pan and Wendy

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Anything not in the film is mine. I don't own the songs, that's Hollywood Records.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

_Peter Pan and Wendy_

_

* * *

_

"Mitchie!" I heard Nate's voice call from the stairs. I thought I was dreaming so ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but when I heard increasing footsteps then Nate flung open my bedroom door, I knew it was real. "Mitchie Torres get your lazy ass out of bed! Its 7.30" I groaned and turned away from Nate pulling the pillow over my ear then pulling the comforter over my head. My curtains were flung open sending rays of blinding light into my eyes, illuminating ever corner of my room, "Mitchie, if you don't get up now I'm getting the bucket!" Nate warned, I groaned again loudly and threw back the comforter, stood up and turned to glare at Nate, "Morning sleepy head!" Nate mocked. At times like these I would just love to get my hands around Nate's neck and throttle him with the E string of his guitar. Ok maybe that's going a bit _too _far but that's what you get for waking a sleeping girl up so early in the morning in the summer. It makes me cranky!

"Nate could you do me a favour?" I asked rhetorically "Go get your guitar and take out the E string,"

"Why?" he asked curiously

"I'm going to garrotte you with it!" Nate looked at me shocked, I couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was being sarcastic. I would usually be able to tell but with me just surfacing from my bed, my skills were not as sharp this morning.

"Well that's no way to talk to your best friend!"

"As of right now you are no longer my best friend!" I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, my latest Connect 3 concert shirt, which by the way had _his _face melted off and a black sweater, by looking outside I could tell that it was a cooler day today, plus Nate was wearing his sweater too. "Get out!" I said turning him towards the door and pushing him out of it. "You make coffee! I shower!" I said slamming the door in his face. Before turning to take a shower.

"Love ya M-Dogg!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Whatever Curly Sue!" I replied closing the bathroom door.

I took a 10 minute shower, hopped out, dried my hair, got dressed, applied my eye make-up and lip-gloss, grabbed my bag and left my room without any regard to my unmade bed.

Half way down the stairs Nate called up to me, "Mitchie Lorelai Leigh Torres! Move your ass or I swear to God, if you make me late – "

"Chilax, Curly Sue I'm ready. Let's go!" I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the front door. Nate following close behind.

"Chilax? Mitch you haven't said that since we were 11!" Nate said as I closed and locked the door.

"Dude you got me up early, what do you expect?"

"Oh my God you're not going to let this go are you?" he exclaimed as he climbed into his sleek, black, SUV.

"Nope, I'm going to write it on your tombstone!" I laughed as I checked the doors of my own car. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Ohh so you're not going to let my wife or kids put anything on it, it's just going to be what you want?" he asked starting the engine.

"Who'd want to marry you?" I joked. Actually a lot of people wanted to marry Nate, he must get proposed to like a million times when he's on tour. I've witnessed the amount of proposals they each get.

Once when I was helping them sort through their fan mail, they had a table that was just for letters containing proposals. The table was literally overflowing with letters.

"Real nice Mitch, we need to get some coffee into you, man you're mean when you get up early!"

"You started it!" I retorted and turned on the radio where one of Connect 3's songs were playing, "Oh would you look at that, it's you, God as if I don't get enough of you, I have to listen to you when I turn on the radio to drown you out!" I joked.

"Wow, you _are _mean!" Nate said turning out of the street.

"That's why you love me!" I smiled sweetly and Nate chuckled.

_You don't have to believe me_

_But the way I, way I see it..._

I heard my phone go off in my bag. I pulled it up off the floor of the car and began to root through it for the source of the noise.

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I'll point you to the mir-_

The sound was cut off when I finally found my phone buried under all the junk that I had accumulated in it. I pressed accept and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie!" Hallie's voice rang through my ears it brought a smile to my face every time I heard it. I missed her so much.

"Hey Hal, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, I'm really excited though!"

"Oh why?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"Mommy's let me and Nathan have a birthday party!" I smiled. Mom always threw the best parties.

"Wow Hal, that's great!"

"Yeah it is. All my friends from school are coming and all of Nathan's are coming too. Are you coming Mitchie?" Hallie asked me excitedly

"Well of course I am. I wouldn't miss my own brother and sister's party now would I?"

"What about Nate? Do you think he would be able to come too?" Hallie grew increasingly excited as she talked.

"Nate? I don't know, why don't you ask him, let me put you on speaker" I covered the phone with my hand and turned to Nate, "Hallie wants to ask you something," Nate nodded so I pressed the speaker button, "Ok Hal, you're on speaker just don't be too long, Nate's driving!"

"OK,"

"Hey Hallie!" Nate said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hi Nate!" Hallie exclaimed. My sister loved Nate, they had a special bond. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Hal. What about you?"

"I'm fine too. I have a question for you!"

"OK shoot!"

"Will you come to our birthday party? Please?" she pleaded. I laughed.

"Of course I will!" I smiled at Nate who then stuck his tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Immature!" I muttered under my breath, "Hey Hal is Nat Mac there?" My brother's middle name is McKenzie so if Nate and Nathan were both in a room there would be no confusion between them both.

"Yeah, he's upstairs, I'll get him," I heard Hallie put the phone down and run down the hall to the stairs "NATHAN MITCHIE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed, luckily we were at a red light.

"Geez, Hallie's got a good set of lungs on her, she could grow up to be an opera singer!" Nate said as the light turned green. I rolled my eyes again.

"Mitchie?" Nathan's voice filled the car.

"Heya Nat Mac, how's it hangin'" I said,

"Mitchie don't try to be cool!" Nathan was so grown up now not at all like his twin. Nate snorted.

"Nate shut up and sorry Nat Mac but that's just the way I roll!"

"Oh good lord!" Nate said as we pulled into the parking lot of Coffee Chaos.

"I agree with Nate!" my lovely brother, (note the sarcasm), responded.

"Ok maybe I'll just talk to you next week when you're in a better mood!" I replied feeling slightly hurt.

"No don't hang up, I haven't spoken to you for a while and I miss you!" my heart melted into a pool in my chest, my own brother missed me?

"Aww really?"

"Pfft no!" Nathan replied. I looked at the phone in horror.

"Charming love you too bro!" I responded trying my hardest to sound really hurt.

"So Nate, are you coming to the party?" Nathan asked Nate,

"Wouldn't miss it!" he replied

"Cool, I gotta go. Mom and Dad want to talk to you. I was only joking Mitchie, I really do miss you! Love you Mitchie, bye Nate see you next week!" Nathan said as the phone was passed on and another handset added.

"Hi honey, hey Nate!" My mom's voice replaced Nathan's. In the background I could hear the twins fighting and I could hear my dad faintly scolding them. Then the extra handset taken off.

"Hi Mom,"

"Hi Connie!" both Nate and I said simultaneously,

"So how are my babies?" Nate was like another son for my mom. Nate and his parents never really had a relationship, they were always away on business so he usually had a nanny and his older sister Sophie looking after him. That is when Sophie wasn't sick. Sophie had leukaemia and was always in the hospital, the only time Nate and Sophie's parents came home was when Sophie was re-admitted into hospital and even then they were only there to pay the bills, Sophie never wanted to see them, she knew that they didn't care about the fact she was in hospital. Thankfully though she beat it and is now living in England with her fiancé, their wedding is sometime in the spring next year.

"We're fine thanks mom. So I hear you're letting the twins have a party, are you sure that's wise I mean you're gonna have like 20 10 year olds running around the house dosed up on candy and chocolate!"

"Mitchie that's what your fathers for!" Both Nate and I chuckled.

"Remember your 10th birthday party Mitch?" Nate asked unbuckling his seatbelt as he talked.

"Oh my god, do not remind me!" I replied

"Remember you ate like five chocolate fudge sundaes!" I glared at him

"Yes Nate, like I said do not remind me!" I growled,

"Mitchie honey have you had any coffee yet?" My mom asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"No Connie she hasn't, we're just about to get some!" Nate told her winking at me

"Well I better let you get back to getting your coffee or Nate won't be able to make it to the party, 'cos Mitchie would have killed you!" Mom laughed.

"Mom!" I protested.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye!" We both replied. I shook my head as I put my phone back in my bag.

"Let's get some coffee, before I do actually kill you!" Nate nodded and put on his 'disguise' which consisted of a Boston Red Sox cap and a pair of sunglasses. I always teased him about it. I always thought he should be wearing a moustache but does he listen to lil' ol' Mitchie? Nope!

I opened the car door and literally sprinted into the coffee house and skipped to the counter.

"Hey Jake," I said to the guy behind the counter,

"Hey Mitch, usual?"

"And two triple chocolate muffins!" I smiled pulling five dollars out of my pocket, "Put the change in the tip jar!"

"Thanks Mitch, I'll bring 'em over," Jake replied moving to make my order. I skipped over to the sofa where Nate was sat texting.

"Brooke?" I asked sitting opposite him.

"Yup." He replied, "I think I'm gonna break up with her, she's gone too far this time, I've let it slide too often now and if she can't deal with me and you being friends, then I can't go out with her. You come first Mitch!" I smiled

"Good, I hate her!" I said as Jake brought our coffees over "Thanks Jake," he nodded and went off to the counter "Nate I really did try to be civil towards her but she made it so hard!"

"I know Mitch, which is another reason why I'm breaking up with her." he replied shoving his phone back in his pocket and taking a sip of his coffee.

We drank and ate our muffins whilst we chatted. Nate checked the time when he finished his coffee.

"We have to go it's 9.45," I nodded taking my bag from next to me and getting to my feet.

"See ya Jake!" I yelled as I left

"Thanks man!" Nate yelled upon his departure. We climbed back in the car and headed towards to studio.

A good 15 minutes later we reached the studio, Nate entered the underground parking lot and parked the car in his spot next to Jason's. Each member of the band had their own parking space; in fact all the artists at Avalanche Records get their own parking space in the underground parking lot. I hope one day I will be one of them. I doubt that it's really going to happen.

"Come on Mitch we're going to be late!" Nate said climbing out of the car and locking it before I could even open my door, trapping me inside. Nate ran off towards the entrance while I was stuck in the car. Nate disappeared from site without even noticing that I wasn't there. As there was no way of getting his attention now, I pulled out my phone as a last resort and hit speed dial 1. It rang for a while before Nate picked up.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked, confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said frustrated,

"No..." he said uncertain,

"Are you sure about that?" I said enjoying the torture,

"Yes? Ok I'm confused!" Nate said frustrated.

"NATE YOU LOCKED ME IN THE FREAKIN' CAR!" Nate began to laugh on the other end of the phone. Ass hole. Nate came around the corner of the building and walked towards the car still laughing. As he got nearer to the window he laughed harder. I was not happy with him.

"I knew that you were there all along!" Nate struggled through his laughs.

"Nathanial Thomas West, let me out of this car right now!" Nate laughed more. "NATE! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR!" Nate continued to laugh as he took his keys from his pocket and pressed, the unlock button. As soon as I had heard the locks open on the car, I swung the door opened and unleashed my wrath on my best friend.

"You ass hole!" I yelled, Nate just continued to laugh "How dare you intentionally lock me in your car! You know I'm claustrophobic!"

"I'm sorry Mitch, but it was just so funny!" Nate laughed. I failed to see the funny side.

"Oh so you think it's funny that I could've had a panic attack and possibly passed out, because you locked me in your car!" Nate slowly stopped laughing.

"You're right I'm sorry!" Nate came closer to me, "Forgive me?" Nate tried to pull me into his arms, but I protested, sadly Nate was stronger than me so struggling out of his embrace was an impossible task for a short person like me.

"I guess," I huffed.

"Great, now let's go we're already 15 minutes late!" I rolled my eyes as Nate set off towards the entrance. While his back was turned I quickly pulled out the bottle of water stashed in my bag, the bottle had a sports cap so I quickly flipped it up and aimed for the back of my curly haired best friend's head. I hit him right in the middle of his head, "What the hell!" he yelled "Mitchie!" he turned around and ran towards me, "Oh you are going to pay for that missy!"

"Nate, you're forgetting something, I have the power!" I said motioning to the bottle, I pointed it at him again, this time in his chest; aiming at his face seemed a little cruel. I backed away and broke out into a run, dumping my bag just near the car. I carried on running dodging the cars but I began to grow tired and slowed down, that was my mistake. Nate came up behind me and wrestled me for the bottle of water, I resisted but unfortunately as I said before, I was no match for Nate. He successfully took the bottle from my clutches and pointed it at me. "Wait!" I yelled holding my hand up, "Let me get up first!" he let me get to my feet, the bottle still pointing in my direction. As soon as I had got to my feet I set off running. Before I had even got 100 yards from my previous position I was hit, right in the small of my back where my shirt had ridden up. The water was ice cold, fresh from the refrigerator before I left the house this morning. I screamed as the ice cold water hit my skin, sending an instant cooling sensation over my skin. "Nate you're an ass!" I yelled again, Nate just laughed.

"So I've heard!" He pointed the bottle at me again,

"No! Truce?" I held up my hands in surrender,

"Sure, we're late come on!" I nodded and walked towards him, but just as I got close to him, water shot out of the bottle at lightning speed hitting me in the face,

"NATE!" I screamed

"Slipped!" he shrugged. He handed me back the bottle and set off for the entrance to the studio.

Minutes later we entered the studio, where Caitlyn, Jason, Todd the producer and _Shane, _were sat.

"There you are we've been waiting a half hour for you to show up what happened to you?" Shane asked sounding annoyed, I didn't acknowledge him, and I didn't even look at him. Just seeing his feet sent me into a seething rage.

"Sorry, we had a little situation," Nate replied,

"Why are you guys both wet? Is it raining?" Jason asked looking at the wet spots on Nate's shirt and my dripping wet bangs.

"Nope, water fight," I said holding my bottle of water, "Nate _intentionally_ locked me in the car, so I got a little of my own back while his back was turned," I smiled and they all laughed, including Shane.

"Ok now that you're all here can we start recording some songs please?" Todd asked and the boys nodded. I took my place next to Caitlyn on the sofa at the back of the editing room. "Nate you're up, we need you're piano part first though," Nate nodded and went into the recording booth, sheet music in hand. He took his seat at the piano and pressed his fingers to the keys, playing out a melody.

I recognised the melody as one I had heard Nate playing on the keyboard earlier on in the week. I smiled as I hummed the next part of the melody along with Nate. Caitlyn looked at me confused.

"He's my neighbour I hear it before anyone else!" she nodded and cuddled up to Jason's side. I smiled. They had been together since we were juniors in high school and I wouldn't be surprised if they got married in the future. I smiled wider at the thought and turned my attention back to Nate who was almost done playing the melody.

Nate played the last note and got to his feet. Todd pressed a button on the dashboard in front of him and spoke,

"Ok thanks Nate, do you want to start on the drums?" he nodded and went over to the drums in the opposite corner. As Nate was taking his seat, Tess walked into the room, spotting Shane; she ran over her arms open wide and screamed. I rolled my eyes at Nate, who laughed and did the same. I glanced over in Shane and Tess' direction, at the wrong moment, might I add. As I glanced over Shane and Tess were in a full blown make out session.

"Uh get a room, idiots!" Nate yelled from the recording booth. I guess he saw the look of hurt on my face. This is why I love Nate; he always knew when to step in. It still hurt to see them like that, neither of them having a regard for me. I got to my feet not wanting to be in the presence of these...what's the word? Scum bags!

"I need some air," I walked past, Shane and Tess still kissing. I headed down the corridor to the bathroom. Once inside, I ran the cold water and scooped it up in my hands, splashing it over my face. I braced myself against the sink and looked at myself in the mirror and was disgusted with what I saw. Why was I still doing this? It had been a year since it had happened and it still affected me. I guess I just hung on to stuff too long.

The bathroom door open, expecting to see Caitlyn I turned and was surprised to see Nate standing there, watching me sceptically.

"Nate this is a girl's bathroom, what are you doing here?" I asked, wiping the water from my face.

"Just wanted to check you were ok, I saw what happened," he replied moving closer to me. I sighed and stepped closer.

"It's hard to see Nate, it just brings back everything." I walked to him and put my head on his shoulder; he pulled me round to his front and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I know Mitch but you just got to get over this. I know it's hard and you wouldn't know how many times I have wanted to kick Shane's ass for doing that to you and I'm sure that Caitlyn also wants to kick Tess' ass." I chuckled. But he was right. I _had _to get over it, starting from today, it wasn't going to be easy but I can try.

"Ok, thanks Nate." He kissed the top of my head in a friendly way, "I'll be back in soon, just give me a minute." He nodded,

"I love ya," he replied stepping away from me.

"Love ya too," I said as he'd left the bathroom. I sighed again and decided to leave the bathroom.

I wandered aimlessly around the building, until I stumbled upon an empty recording studio, I stepped inside; inside the booth was a guitar randomly leant against the wall. I picked it up and started to run my fingers over the strings; I sat down on a nearby stool and started to play a melody I'd made up to a song last week. I knew the words so I decided to sing.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget? _

_About me? _

I continued to strum on the guitar, remembering the words I had written down the night before.

_Did you regret?_

_(Did you regret?) _

_Ever standing my side_

_Did you forget?_

_(Did you forget?)_

_What we were feeling inside_

_No one left_

_To forget_

_About us_

I strummed more, pausing before I started the next verse.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget  
_  
_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
_  
_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

At this part in the song, I imagined it being played with an electric guitar for dramatic effect and then the tempo becoming slower as the song progressed to the end.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

__

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
_

_Don't forget_

I stopped and put the guitar down. Instantly feeling better, I looked up to walk through the doorway and jumped when I saw Nate standing in the doorway smirking.

"Oh my God Nate! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I said my hand on my chest.

"Why do you say that?" he asked still smirking

"Well let's see, first you lock me in a car and then you sneak up on me!" he laughed, "I'm glad you find my death so funny." I stated, walking past him into the lounge on the other side of the glass window. "I thought you were recording, what happened?"

"Well, we've done all the instrument parts we just need to do the vocals, Todd let us on a break so I thought, I'd come and find you, see if you were ok, you said you'd be gone a minute not 20," Nate chuckled.

"It was that long?" Nate nodded, "Huh, well we better get you back, come on popstar!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the studio he was needed at. Once inside Todd ordered the band to get into the booth so that they could start recording the vocals. I took my place next to Caitlyn on the couch and glanced around the room for a certain girl, I detested. She was nowhere in sight, I looked at Caitlyn, about to open my mouth to ask where she was but she had opened hers before I had even opened my own.

"Todd sent her away, he said she was a distraction," I laughed. I knew for a fact that Todd hated Tess with a passion.

The band were ready at their microphones, their headphones in place waiting for the music to be played. The music began and Nate's piano playing began to fill the lounge area of the recording studio along with drums and violins thrown in their too. 22 seconds into it, Nate opened his mouth to sing.

(**Nate, **_All 3)_

**If time were still**

**The sun would never never find us**

**We could light up**

**The sky **

**Tonight**

**I would see the world through your eyes**

**And leave it all behind**

I looked over at Caitlyn who was bobbing her head along in time to the music before long I was doing the same.

_If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
_

_So, won't you fly with me_

I wanted to get up and dance around but resisted the urge knowing that it would be distracting.

**Oh yeah**

**Gonna fly with me now**

**Now the past**

**Has come**

**And I've been given meaning**

**And a reason**

**To give all I can**

**To believe once again**

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

I noticed the Peter Pan reference in the song, and shook my head. Nate loved Peter Pan, when we were little; we used to play Peter Pan. I was Wendy and he was Peter Pan.

**Maybe you were just afraid**

**Knowing you were miles away**

**From the place where you needed to be**

**And that's right here with me**

All other instruments stopped playing which just left Nate's piano solo, playing in high notes.

__

If it's you and me forever

If it's You and me right now

That'd be alright

If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

For the life of me I'll never know how Nate manages to hit those high notes. He's always so awesome at hitting them and hits them perfect every time.

**So won't you fly?**

**Fly**

**Fly**

**With me**

Both Caitlyn and I clapped at the end of the song, cheering. Nate appeared from the booth and smiled.

"You liked it?" I nodded

"Especially the Peter Pan reference." I chuckled "Remember that time you thought you actually were Peter Pan and jumped off the coffee table in your living room, thinking you could fly and broke your wrist!" I laughed.

"Yes thank you Mitchie! I do not need reminding of the pain of realising I couldn't fly, do you know how crushed I was?" Nate replied pushing out of the room.

"No, but I do remember holding your hand while you had your cast put on, you were scared!" I laughed.

"Thanks Mitch, I had blocked that memory, now you've just brought it all back to me."

"It was my pleasure. Now can we get something to eat I'm starving!" I said pulling him towards the parking lot to the car so we could eat.

"Sure." Nate replied pulling his keys from his pocket.

The image of a 9 year old Nate jumping from the coffee table still stuck in my mind.

* * *

**I realised that the layout of this chapter has gone a bit funny and am sorry about that, every time I try and change it something else goes wrong so I thought it was safer to just leave it as is. **

**I have changed the title of this story to Love Prevails. I hated the title but it was just there while I was thinking of a better one. If you don't like the new title please let me know and I'll change it back. Sorry if I confused anybody. **

**Special mention in the next chapter if you can tell me what Mitchie's ring tone is. =D**

**Please review! =D**

**-cookie-cutter-rockstar-**


End file.
